


Cornered

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Getting Saaya alone had been a feat in itself and Arisa intended to utilise the time with her, assuming she'd finally turned the tables on her..
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Cornered

* * *

The basement at Arisa's house was rife with sound as Saaya continued to be immersed into her solo practice. Finding themselves alone as the rest of the band had yet to arrive, they'd set up quite swiftly to initiate the session. 

Saaya was partially regretting not collecting the troubling trio as they still hadn't notified them as to their location and some time had gone by but she wasn't too concerned. 

The sulking blonde in her line of vision was doing plenty to keep her occupied as Saaya subtly grinned, feigning pretense at not feeling those hazel eyes on her. 

Arisa was in the midst of taking a break and scrolling through her phone absentmindedly since most of her attention was still on Saaya. She couldn't help but to keep her eyes wandering over the brunette's frame, marvelling at how calculated yet relaxed one had to be to play the drums. Saaya's performance was flawless as she continued to exert herself in a run through of 'What's the Popipa', the drumming sequence in that piece particularly active.

It was as if Saaya's drumming was luring Arisa in as she completely abandoned her scrolling time to fully focus on Saaya, noting the way her sculpted arms were accentuated by the lights of the room. It highlighting the remnant perspiration forming and Arisa thought it unfair at how Saaya could look so _attractive_ doing anything.

If she had a speck of flour on her face whilst baking, still hot.

If she was captivated in whatever novel she was reading, still gorgeous. 

If she was undressing herself when getting ready for a live, still doable. 

" _You've got to be kidding me.._ " Arisa sighed to herself, " _Stop eyeing up your own girlfriend like that_ ". 

She continued chastising herself under her breath, the heat creeping to her cheeks and other locations of her body for yielding to Saaya's charm when she was literally doing nothing to her. 

It was as if her querulous nit-picking couldn't be directed at Saaya in the slightest and that irked the blonde more. 

Saaya's attention couldn't be further away from Arisa right now and she realised that that in itself might have been the issue. 

Perhaps the reaction was the excess of all the times Saaya did tease her.

Whatever the justification for her racing hormones were, Arisa became subservient to them as she threw her phone down onto the table and stood up, making her way to her drummer.

Saaya noticed the movement and stopped her actions, more so since Arisa had taken her drumsticks off of her before depositing herself onto Saaya's lap.

"A-arisa? What's wrong?". 

They were face to face now and Arisa frowned, grabbing Saaya by the cheeks, "You, you jerk!". 

A second later, Saaya's surprise morphed into confusion with a tinge of amusement, "What did I do? Wasn't I paying you enough attention?".

Arisa glanced away in shyness when she felt Saaya's hands hold onto her hips, pulling her in closer than should have be viable given the tight space they were in. Still, it did nothing but fuel her earlier speculation of _why_ the brunette was absurdly prepossessing.

"Yes! I mean I don't care and it doesn't matter. Just stop talking" she scolded and pressed her lips against the brunette's firmly, removing her hands to wrap them behind the girl's head.

Saaya obliged to the keyboardist's request, happily accepting being the one culpable for Arisa's mood as she kissed her slowly whilst feeling Arisa trail her fingertips down her neck. The action caused a fresh wave of energy to encompasses her as her own hands slid around the blonde's stomach and then to her thighs. 

The alembicated movement and the feeling of calloused hands caressing her skin made Arisa yelp out, removing her lips from Saaya's as she stared at her.

She was breathing heavily as it was, Saaya's coquettish expression irritating her further more. 

"Isn't this what you wanted, Arisa?" the brunette asked in a loquacious tone. 

"No!" Arisa snapped back and averted the piercing blue eyes looking up at her.

"What did we say about being more honest with our feelings?". 

"Ha, that's rich coming from _you_ ".

Saaya chuckled as her hands slid beneath Arisa's skirt, rubbing up and down the top of her thighs and nothing more. It helped that Arisa was clearly already in the mood but helping her along a tad more wouldn't hurt. She could feel the girl's legs shudder as the hazel of Arisa's eyes darkened, making the frown look even more enticing than usual. 

"That's true but I am being honest now" Saaya replied, the small hands on either side of her neck amplifying her need for Arisa, "I know what I want. What is that _you_ want from me, Arisa?". 

"S-stop being such a pain" the blonde grit through her teeth at the effects of what Saaya was doing below her skirt, "You have to take a break so I was just doing you a favour by d-distracting you!". 

"Oh, is that so?". 

Saaya brushed her lips over Arisa's again, a light touch before pulling away and moving her wandering hands beneath Arisa's thighs, loving the full feeling of them. 

The action made the blonde leap onto Saaya's torso almost, her legs winding around the brunette's body. It didn't help that Saaya dug her hands into the firm exposed flesh and Arisa wasn't sure how much longer she could take of this incessant teasing. 

"Hey!". 

"Do you want me to stop?". 

"Don't even think about it" Arisa threatened into Saaya's lips before bunching up the front up Saaya's blouse and kissing her. 

The drummer wasn't complaining whatsoever if Arisa was taking the initiative to start their little dance of longing as she leaned into the kiss, grinning against her girlfriend's lips

The blonde rolled her eyes before closing them, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth which stopped the self-satisfied action of her grin, the duo becoming embroiled in their momentary lapse of sensibility. The urge to feel each other was setting the cadence for what was to come as Arisa gasped slightly, both for air and what Saaya was doing. 

There was nothing innocuous about what was on Saaya's mind right now and neither was gentleness, the pace being set in Arisa's movements too. 

It was true she wanted her girlfriend to take a break but her ulterior motives of wanting some alone time with Saaya certainly helped to effectuate the agenda. So Arisa allowed her selfish desires of wanting the brunette spill out, more so since Saaya was clearly on the same wavelength the moment she sat on top of her. 

Saaya moved against Arisa's tongue in her mouth as they panted, increasing the urgency of their make out as Arisa's fingers made work of undoing the buttons on Saaya's blouse in desperation to feel the brunette's skin.

Her fingers trembled, unable to signal the command to get her fingers to work considering the way Saaya was playing with her tongue. 

What wasn't helping was the addition of her heart pounding away like a taiko drum that had undergone the process of becoming sentient, loud and full of life. 

The brunette's chin was becoming coated in the runoff of what was happening in her mouth before Arisa pulled out, her lips glistening with a line being left between them. 

"Someone's eager" Saaya smirked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she caught her breath. 

"What do you expect?" the blonde huffed out, "We actually have some time alone and you just want to practice". 

The pout was a contrast to the smouldering eyes which made Saaya smile as she lowered her hands back down to the waistband of the girl's skirt. 

"Well, I was actually waiting for you to make the first move". 

"What?". 

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" the brunette laughed sheepishly at the look of pure annoyance being sent her way, "Take charge Arisa _really_ gets me going" she added, lowering her voice. 

A sound of exasperation emitted from Arisa, "Saaya, you jerk!". 

The drummer didn't get a chance to apologise again as Arisa took heed of her request and proceeded to take the reigns of this tryst, showcasing her obdurate mannerisms. 

She pushed Saaya's green blouse down as much as she could considering Saaya's own hands were busy fumbling with the zip on the keyboardist's skirt whilst being careful to steady them both. But it was enough to expose Saaya's body with the blouse being trapped at her elbows, giving Arisa a much wanted eyeful of her girlfriend's solid form.

Even Saaya didn't have a coy response at the way Arisa's eyes were raking over her, her fingers following the trail her eyes were mapping in an ubiquitous way. 

Her stomach was being traced painstakingly languidly before Arisa placed both of her palms on the surface, a sigh escaping her lips at the combination of softness yet firmness. 

Saaya gulped slightly as her breath hitched in her throat when the blonde's hands moved up, forcing her to lean back a little till they were over her bra and Arisa zeroed in her exploration. 

Take charge Arisa was definitely one of Saaya's favourite sides of her girlfriend as she revelled in what the blonde was doing, stirring her up before Saaya snapped. Her cathexis of wanting to monopolise as much of Arisa's time as possible was strenuous to keep at bay but she restrained herself, going at her girlfriend's pace. 

Arisa had made that pace tangible now, pushing Saaya into reacting with the way she was moving on her. 

She groaned against Arisa's neck when she sat upright again, seeing to Arisa's skirt with shaky hands. She was far too riled up to think clearly anymore as her fingers tugged the zipper down, urging Arisa's hips to jut forward. 

"Saaya..". 

"Let me get that" she breathed out when Arisa attempted to untuck her top out of her skirt. 

The blonde's moan went through Saaya, accreting her desire as she continued kissing the side of her neck which led to Arisa wrapping her arms behind the brunette's shoulders and head to keep her in place. 

The playful atmosphere had evaporated, paving the way for something far more carnal. 

They were lost in the moment of being intertwined with each other, relishing in the impromptu session of a more intimate practice.

It was a distraction the neither girl minded as they continued their hedonistic journey of indulging on and in each other. 

Arisa's legs tightened around the brunette's upper back till she couldn't feel Saaya's drum kit behind her back. 

Saaya's fingers had found what it was yearning to touch as her face became buried in her girlfriend's chest. 

Lips located skin in a bid to pull and bruise the surface till marks were prevalent on each other. 

Teeth created dents over the flesh that was in the midst of salacious spasms as they moved together. 

Hands gripped shoulders with ferocity while nails created a path for a river to flow given their unbridled pleasure. 

The sensations were euphoric as Arisa's lungs failed to keep in the extent of the gratuitous feelings her girlfriend was responsible for, crawling up her stomach and spine. Each muffle of Saaya's name painted the walls of the basement as her vine like grip around Saaya increased, holding onto her like gravity was failing. 

The girl under her wasn't fairing any quieter, her body exuding a level of heat which was constantly being amplified with every movement of satisfying Arisa. Her face was contorted in reprieve against Arisa's throat, leading her to bite down now and then as her head rested over Arisa's pounding chest. 

The two were too immersed in each other as they succumbed to their adoration and attraction, not completely aware of the sound of the door above closing ever so gently. 

Tae had taken to seating herself on the door so that Kasumi and Rimi couldn't go in, uttering a vague reasoning which included rabbits doing what rabbits did.

Luckily, neither Kasumi nor Rimi understood the reference before being ushered away by the guitarist.

She would definitely need to have a word with Saaya and Arisa about their 'solo practices'. 


End file.
